Stupid Drama
by Makany
Summary: Dumb conversation and stupidity, that s all it. A modern Au where Viola is a big pervert, Phyrra gullible, Patrokolos like always annoying... Not sure why I wrote it. But eh... Warning: Cursing, *Bleep* sounds, stupidity, sexual harassment mostly directed at Phyrra and the risk of getting the desire to hit yourself with a book...
1. Chapter 1

**This dialog has been lingering in my computer far too long, so I decided to post it. It´s just full of crap. There is no real need to understand the plot because there is no plot. Viola is a pervert, Zwei more the mother hen and Siegfried dense, Phyrra gullible, Hilde proud and Patrokolos like always annoying.**

 **Another thing is that it plays in the present time and Siegfried has locked Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in his body to stop the madness…. In other terms he gets a second personality aka. Nightmare and needs rest for a while because his body is damaged…**

 **I don´t know like everyone else who Hilde´s husband is, so I made one that would suit her personality. A gentle soft man who is weak but he is actually the most normal person in this thing.**

 **Summary: They are just waiting for Hilde to come home and eat cake.**

 **Round 1: Don´t ask….**

 **(Phyrra, Patrokolos, Viola at Hilde´s home)**

Pa: Why are we here again?

V:….

Pa: Hey don´t ignore me!

Ph: Brother no, you shouldn´t talk in a loud voice.

Pa: Don´t worry, she is defiantly deaf.

Ph: But didn´t she talk to others normally?

Pa: It just looks like that. Trust your brother. And if she isn´t, that´s her problem for not responding.

Ph: It kind of sounds mean…

Pa: It´s not. I am quite good in treating people well. So how should I not know when something is mean.

Ph: Wow, big brother you´re cool!

V: Yeah Patrokolos, you´re so cool. You defiantly didn´t mind when I broke your figurine.

Pa: You broke- You didn´t- You BROKE MY LUKA figurine!

V: Sorry about that. But since you´re such a gentleman, you won´t strangle a lady, will you?

Pa: You stupid we-

Ph: Big Brother?

Pa: You…You stupid -clumsy –fool hahahaha. Why would I strangle you. (grinding his teeth)

(Hilde´s husband peeks from the kitchen´s door in the living room)

HH: Is everything alright?

Pa: Nothing! Everything is fine!

HH: Should I call Hilde to come home faster?

Pa: Like there is a need for this. See? Everything is fine. (grabs Viola to his side)

V: Don´t touch me, weirdo.

Pa: (mumbles) Play along! You dragged us here in first place ….

(Viola stares at him for a while and smiles)

V: Yeah.

Ph: Big brother is so mature! By the way where the children?

HH: Oh, they are at their grandparents.

Ph: That´s a pity. I brought chocolate with me.

HH: I can give it to them if they return.

Ph: How nice! Thank you

(silence)

Ph: Uhhh, big brother what did you whisper to Viola?

V: He said that I could be good friends and take care of you whenever you are in need…like a big sister. (grinning)

Ph: Big Brother you are so thoughtful and I always wanted to have a person I can rely on.

Pa: But you can rely on me….

Ph: I mean a reliable female role. You know because I am a girl and there is stuff you can´t help.

V: Yes that´s why I am here. I am a woman, an experienced one who knows every corner of the female body ( lays an arm behind Phyrra and pulls her closer). Patrokolos you are not a woman nor transgender.

Pa:(Thoughts)Dontstrangleherdontstrangleherdontstrangleherdontstrangleherdontstrangleherdontstrangleherdontstrangleher.

V: Phyrra, I will teach you good `skills´.

Ph: Take good care of me, Ms. Viola

Pa: *sound of crunching teeth*

HH: (peeks from the kitchen) Want some…. tea?

Pa: Is it just me or is he boring himself in the kitchen?

V: I think he wants to join…

Ph: He is nice. Why not?

HH: Maybe you haven´t realize it but I can hear every word you are saying…

V: I kind of pity him.

Pa: He is an adult. He can choose to do whatever he wants.

V: But maybe he is like Siegfried: I want to join, but I better let it be.

Pa: Isn´t he more like: I won´t read the atmosphere and gonna destroy everything.

V: No, more like the kind of person who goes to Disney Land, gets Minnie Mouse ears and still looks intimidating though he isn´t tall.

Ph: Even though he is wearing a red white dotted ribbon.

HH: You are losing the topic…

Pa: Why should he wear Minnie Mouse ears in first place. Why not the Micky Mouse ears?

V: Only if Zwei tags along. You know the employees give the girly one mostly to kids and scary people… And Zwei is taller and looks like a bad person….

Pa: The bad kind of person where they are in a gang?

V: Boss the traditional type, when he isn´t covering his scars and Zwei in a Biker Gang without the beard and stuff.

HH: What kind of image do you have from Siegfried!

(the three stare at the man in the kitchen)

V: Oho you want to join our conversation?

Ph: Yeah join us!

HH: Uuuuh I have a bad feeling.

Ph: So what is your opinion, as Mr. Wolfkrone you defiantly know more about Siegfried than us.

HH: Well I do know about the evil spirits…. And that he defeated them…

Pa: And then me and Phyrra.

V: And then they appeared again….

Pa: And he got sick of it and sealed including Soul Calibur inside his body…

HH: That´s quite a sacrifice, don´t you think, he is a …honorable man. Nobody knows what is going to happen. He… is even risking life. He might die and…

V: The way you are forcing yourself to think of his deeds… You are scared of him.

HH: No…

V: You can´t lie to me.

HH: Maybe… a little bit.

V: Before you went out with Hilde, you were unconfident to confess because of Boss.

HH: That is actually... true…

V: And since Hilde admires him and is like working with him to destroy the malfested who seek for destruction and pain… You still have doubts that Hilde once fell for him…

HH: …

V: And Boss notices your feelings and tries to hook you up with Hilde. But as a (virgin)…

Pa: Hey how did you know-

V: and non-romantic person, he fails and makes you misunderstand. You become traumatized and afraid of Boss.

HH: That is actually quite accurate… And that is scary…

Pa: The question is what made him scared?

HH: Whelp let´s move on to the next topic….

Pa: But we haven´t-

HH: Hey, I hear keys? (runs back in the kitchen)

(Hilde comes in)

H: You guys are already here. Di-

Pa: Yeah whatever. So Hilde do know why your husband is afraid of Siegfried.

H:….

Pa:…

V:…

Ph:…

Pa: You know that´s the moment where people normally respond…

H: I made cake…?

Pa: Who cares about the ca- Why are eating already?!

(Viola and Phyrra munching their given pieces)

Ph: Ish tasty…

V: *nodding*

H: Oh that´s great. I tried a recipe this time because last time you all ended stomach ache. Sorry about that.

Ph: The pain…*shuddering*

V: The amount of time on the toilet….

H: It will never happen again… I think.

Pa: …Please, could you tell me the reason why he is afraid of Siegfried?

H: *pat pat pat* Good boy. The time you spent at our house is paying off, isn´t it?

V: That´s kind of weird…

Ph: What, the fact that my brother said please?

Pa: Phyrra!

Ph: Or that Ms. Wolfkrone had a dead look when they mentioned about her husband's fear.

H: He just over did it… *shaking her head*

Pa: What did he do?!

H: If he ever wants to help you and notice you are about to give up *sighs*

Pa: What?

H: Just so you know the kitchen is the safest place.

Pa: Wait, is he for that reason in the kitchen, again.

H: Now who wants another piece of cake?

Ph: Me!

Pa: What the hell did he do?!

 **A.N: I actually forgot what Siegfried did since this fic is more than two -three years old. You can make presumption what he did. For some reason Viola isn´t insulting Patrokolos that much, but I guess because of Hilde´s husband.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I am too stupid to make riddles, even after two years, so no riddles for Viola and more insulting Patrokolos….**

Pairing: Slight Patrokolos/Viola and Viola/Pyhrra, short mention of Sieg/Zwei though it is just arguing...

Summary: Phyrra realizing that she can´t trust anybody

Round 2: Garbage

V: You two sure are close…. **For siblings** ….

Patrokolos eyes her with suspicious, actually being surprised that she could talk.

Pa: So you can talk normally….

Ph: Big brother….

V:…

Pa: I am just surprised nothing bad about it, Phyrra.

V:*sighs* Some people are a hopeless case so it would be a waste to even try a conversation.

Pa: Hey!

Ph: Please don´t fight.

V: Don´t worry. It would be a waste.

Pa: Oh how much of a waste is this conversation, huh?!

V: 60%.

Pa: What does that mean? That I am not completely waste?!

V: So, you admit being garbage. And the 40% are from Phyrra´s presence because unlike an useless person you are, her shy and clumsy nature and panty shots gives somebody a reason to survive your horrible personality.

Pa: I am not garbage and Phyrra quickly get behind me. Who knows what this witch is going to do to you…

V: Phyrra, if I were in your place. I wouldn´t listen.

Ph: Wha-

Pa: What are you trying to tell!

V: Like I said you are quite close for siblings…

Pa: And? How would you know? I am just protecting her!

V: Protecting isn´t the same thing as staring too long in your sister´s eyes and other weird stuff you do to her.

Ph: Weird stuff… You mean the thorough body inspection before I go to school?

V: Body inspection….

Pa: Wh-What happens if somebody slips a razor blade in her clothes or is bullying her!

V: She would at least have control over her own clothes. Not even Zwei wouldn´t be that concerned.

Ph: I am not that helpless… I learned some basic skills to defend myself….

Pa: Oh so you are like an insensitive couple who go straight to the point!

(Phyrra slowly slides to Viola´s side)

V: If you mean straight to the point by being very honest to each other, yes. If I had a razor blade stuck in my skirt to hurt me, Zwei would probably question me what shit I caused this day.

Pa: Wow, what a great boyfriend! (in a sarcastic tone)

V: Phyrra maybe you should get quicker to my side.

Ph: *nods*

Pa: What did I say this time wrong? And Phyrra, you too?!

(Phyrra trembles behind Viola)

V: Zwei not doing any romantic behavior towards me but only nags at me and cares about stuff …. You know we both have like silver hair and purple… … Doing **actually less** suspicious things than you do… unless it´s Boss… Isn´t it obvious, that some people mistake us as siblings.

Pa: Oh just because I assume you were a couple, I am labeled as being into incest?

V: Never said that… But it has sometimes to do with narcissism or they just prefer someone who is similar…. And you are kind of a narcissist and you only accept Phyrra because others are idiots who do not deserve your respect.

Pa: I d-do I respect others!

V: Like who?

(Phyrra dares to peak, still behind Viola)

Pa: Ms…Valentine?

V: You called her a wench.

Pa: That was long time ago! Now I respect her!

V: You mean yesterday?

Pa: She brought a freaking book which should teach me manners!

V: That was actually a smart move.

Pa: No it´s not! I have manners!

V: You have?! (making a dramatic pose)

Pa: Haha, very funny…. Wait I have someone I respect, my teacher Neve!

V: You know what, I doubt even you had respected her. But you still won´t get near to Phyrra.

Pa: If that´s the case… Then why should she trust you?

(Phyrra flinches)

V:… She could trust me. It´s not like I will I do something _bad_ to her. (moving her hand to the blond´s waist)

Pa: Phyrra, seriously I am not going to anything to you that you don´t like. But right now this witch is sexually harassing you right now.

Ph: Wait what? (detecting a gloved hand under her skirt and jumps away)

Pa: See, Phyrra you can´t trust her. Now come back to me.

Ph:*shakes head* Uhhhhh *sniffle*…. I can´t trust you and Ms. Viola…

V: That´s a shame…

Ph: I can´t stay here in a room with you two, alone, by myself. Sexual harassment is scary and bad. My friend told me so…

V: I wonder if you are sexually harassed by your _friend_.

Ph: No way, Tira wouldn´t do that….

V&Pa: Oh…

V: Yeah I doubt that. It´s Tira after all… Does she lick you in random moments, visit your room late at night, so she can disappear under your blanket and likes to 'tickle' you…

Ph: Ho-How did you know?

V: Probably she was harassing you, too.

Ph: *sniffle* Anyone else who harassed me and I didn´t realize?

V: Ivy, she sometimes checks your boobs size….

Ph:Uuuhhhhh

Pa: Your sport teacher Mr. Dumas, he´s been harassing girls for centuries. I doubt it that you leave sport lesson unscathed. Yeah and aunty. When she feels depressed, she seeks comfort from you.

Ph: Even school and family….Isn´t it a crime for Mr. Dumas…

V: I guess he lives his dream.

Ph:Uuuuuh

Pa: Zwei?

V: Probably to check whether she could defend herself.

Ph: This…This I had noticed. He slapped me once on my butt. But really hard that it hurt whenever I was sitting. It lasted for two days…

Pa: Wait when?! Why were you two together?!

V: Ssssh, Blondie that´s another story. We should first find a person who didn´t molest Phyrra.

Pa: How about Hilde?

V: Yeah she is really a responsible person. She could hang out at her house and Hilde wouldn´t mind. But…

Pa: But what?

Ph: Ms. Wolfkrone wouldn´t do anything, not even her husband. He is very nice and kind.

V: The husband isn´t the problem since he is very similar to Phyrra. But she has children. Curious children and they are already twelve, and boys…. Having Phyrra with her marvoul-

Ph: I get it… I understand…. Even children can be evil….

Pa: Okaay… So friends of Phyrra can´t be trusted as I don´t know all of them though they are a few…

Ph:*sniffle*

V: Then only Siegfried is left, though Zwei and I live with him. But I guess, Zwei would be busy stopping me and wouldn´t do any surprise attack on Phyrra. It´s like killing two birds with one stone.

Pa: But isn´t she afraid of Siegfried.

V: He isn´t that horrible. A bit misunderstood …

Ph: He glares at me, every time I make eye contact.

V: Old habits… but actually a nice person.

Ph: The only conversation I had with him was:' I hope I am not bothering you, while I try to learn to cook something edible with Zwei' and he answered with 'Hmpf'.

Pa: Wait you are taking cooking lessons… from Zwei?!

V: Who else is cooking in this household? Siegfried only can make plain food and Hilde is simply experimenting when she brings something over.

Ph: Does Hilde cook well?

V:Sometimes, yes, sometimes no.

Pa: And here I thought, you were about to make a stupid riddle.

V: If I did, you wouldn´t understand a single word because you are too stupid.

Pa: Sometimes I prefer the silence when your mouth is shut and sometimes I wish you would just answer like a normal person before you make things complicated.

V: I am sorry you can only choose one side. Should I ignore you or insult you? Stop being so unnecessary picky.

Ph: Ah, guys… The harassment problem…?

Pa: I am the complicated one?! If you hate my attitude why are hanging out at this place? Yet you bother to come here, even if Phyrra isn´t there.

Ph: Aww how swe-

V: Simple. You are the easiest one to annoy and a good stress reliever. Your head is just filled with garbage and you are garbage.

Ph: Never mind

Pa: You annoying witch!

V: Waste of air.

Pa: Cow!

V: Thanks, I am proud of them.

Ph: Oh god….

Pa: Bitch!

V: Rectum of a holothurian.

Pa: Ah what?! Eh eh, slut!

V:….

Pa:…

V: I am not denying it….

Pa: Dammit!...Wait what?!

Ph: Okay I am going to pay a visit to Mr. Schtauffen.

 **A.N: Not that I am saying that people who ship Viola and Zwei are into incest… It´s just Viola provoking Patrokolos. But whenever I played the game with a friend they always questioned whether the two were siblings… Not to mention, they both had a similar design and are like mysterious….I always felt awkward and saw them more in a non romantic relationship… I prefer couples who are a bit different because in this way more conflict and fun appears though I ship Mitsuguri and Taki… Well they are kind of rivals…so conflict? Who cares! I prefer Patro/Viola/Phyrra or Viola with any female character… Because she is a pervert… even though this fanfiction doesn´t really have any ship in foreground as no kissing is involved. It´s just dumb talks and Phyrra groping….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I am surprised that there are people who would review this…. But I guess thank you. Even if these are only guest reviews… The fact that you made a review is kind.**

 **Round 3: Freedom**

(Viola and Hilde outside, at a park)

V: Life is unfair…

H: Mmmh? (looks at her)

V: This world is a cage….

H: I guess….

V: and it´s suffocating me….

H: Viola… Does something concern you? Do you need help?

V: I don´t think you can help….

H: (becomes really concerned) Did somebody hurt you?

V: Yes, he did.

H: Who? Who did that?

V: Zwei

H: Zwei?

V:….

H:... *looks at her phone* …. You wanted to run around naked again?

V: You are a sharp woman.

H: No, Zwei just messaged me. He says: "Could you do me a favor and watch out that Viola doesn´t do anything stupid. I just barely stopped her from walking outside naked and forced her into clothes."

V: It´s not stupid. It´s freedom.

H: No, you are actually even breaking the law with it.

V: I can´t understand. Zwei is showing off his man boobs and his nipples all the time. Nobody complains and then I do it, he starts nagging.

H: Well that´s because he doesn´t want you to be arrested by the police aka. Me.

V: And I need to wear these tights clothes, so my boobs are bulge out of my cleavage for fan service. If they are so much into fan service. Why not make me naked at least….

H: No, Viola. Image a naked character fighting a person. That´s just lazy.

V: Well Ivy could…

H: How am I even going to convince you…?

(flashback)

Z: Viola, what the hell are you doing?

V: Nothing watching the shiny surface of my orb…

Z: You are peeping right? At people´s private session…

V: Maybe…

Z: I am going to disturb your connection.

V: No.

Z: I will

V: No, you won´t.

Z: Ein! (Ein appears from a portal which quickly closes itself)

E: Arf!

V: I´ll tell Siegfried that you fantasize about him, tying you up and stuff.

Z: He doesn´t even know what BDSM is.

V: But soon.

Z: You monster!

(flash back ends)

H: Where the hell did this flashback come from? What the hell did this have to do with anything? Wait, Siegfried doesn´t know what BDSM is? … But he at least knows what a butt plug is, right?

V: It´s a plug for your butt.

 **A.N: I edited this since it contained BDSM mention and wanted to do a Fifty Shades of Grey honest trailer reference and though I only managed to read half of the first chapter of the book… The only thing I remember is sandstone…**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N: Seeing the views, it still makes me not understand why so many people are doing this to themselves._**

 ** _heavy implied Siegfried/Zwei and Viola being the usual pervert_**

 ** _Summary: Giving a nickname to Siegfried_**

 _At Siegfried`s apartment_

(Viola, Z.W.E.I and Siegfried are present)

V: What are you doing, boss?

(The blond man who is busy enough working on his laptop, furrows his eyebrows while massaging his poles)

S: How many times do I need to tell you that you shouldn`t call me boss.

(Z.W.E.I overheard the conversation and joins)

Z: Yeah Viola, don`t call boss, `boss`!

S: Especially you Zwei, you shouldn`t call me either!

Z:What`s that supposed to mean?!

S: It means, you two shouldn`t call me boss!

Z: What should I call you then?! Mr. Schtauffen?! (trying to make his voice girly) Ahem… Mr. Schtauffen you got a faaax. AS IF!

S: Are you mocking me right now?

Z: Ya wanna fight, old man? (stands up)

S: You`ll regret this like you always do.

V: Okay, sorry to interrupt. But you two can do it until I am gone unless it is something else, then I will watch.

S&Z:…

V:… ahem… I don`t want to call boss Mr. Schtauffen. It sounds weird.

S: What is weird on it! It´s normal since you refuse to address me with my name.

Z: I think that she doesn`t like your name.

V: No that`s not the reason… It sounds like this…

(Suddenly the light goes a few shades darker. Out of nowhere a pleasant background is playing)

Z: Oh no, there she goes again.

V: An innocent caretaker…*cough*…Zwei…*cough* of a successful living man, falls secretly in love with his employer and then… One day, the business man comes back home, drunk…he and the…

S: Okay enough of this shit. I am peacefully trying here to work and if you can do me a favor, get out immediately and stop thinking about stupid soaps!

Z: That`s not true! Drama soaps are great for an example: `the fallen red petals`! They have a well thought plot with drama, tragedy and suspense. Right now: Kilik, the ex-boyfriend of Xianguah, who everybody thought was dead, appears again and makes out with Xianguah because of the still, not settled feeling. Maxi found out about the two and is now up to stay silent in front of Xianguah`s current boyfriend.

S: In the end isn`t that just crap?! Which part is well thought!

Z:It`s not crappy! Charles gonna die!

S: Who the fuck is Charles?!

V:…Quickly the man grabbed the other´s shoulder for a hold and said: …You BLEEP me…Your BLEEP is BLEEP…AAAAH (in a monotone voice)

Z: Viola! Stop making weird stories!

S: The explanation was way too long and also there were too many BLEEPS that I couldn´t understand a damn thing!

Z: Nobody cares about it!

V: What`s weird about? Okay, you are not that girly but I used true facts!

Z: Wait a second…Did you peep in my bedroom?!

V:Pfft… Silly you. I do not peep, I use my magical eye to do the work for me…Oh?! (she shuts her mouth with her hands)

S: That is still called peeping, Viola.

Z: Who-cares- about- it!

S:Well I…

Z: Don`t even try it, Sieg!

S:There! You can call me with other nicknames!

Z: It depends on my mood!

S: What, if you are in doggy-mode, you call me master or what?! (if he is able to form a word beside whining and barking)

Z: Fuck no! But I will if you want to!

S: How lovely! (in a sarcastic tone)

V: You guys do realize that you are talking about your private life in front of a person whose imagination is quite strong…

S: Shut it Viola! Go stand in the corner and do your reflection!

V: So mommy and daddy are talking?

S: Viola, to the corner.

V: Mommy! Dad is being mean to me!

Z: How could you, darling! That`s horrible. She just a child!

S: I don`t remember raising her in that way… Why am I playing with and why are you doing this?!

V: Daddy don`t be violent! Mommy isn`t fault!

S: I am not your daddy! Your father is a woman molesting idiot with a French accent!

V: So mommy had an affair?!

Z: OH hell no! Even the French guy isn`t your real father!

S: Now you are being cruel…

V: I am adopted twice! That`s horrible…

Z: Yes my little flower, that`s explain why you are molesting people…

V: I am a pervert… Oh no…

S: That doesn`t sound reassuring at all…Why are we doing this?

Z: Darling! You do understand now that she isn`t that bad!

S: Uhm, are we still continuing this game…

V: (whispering) He has a knife….

S: Wasn`t the main problem how to call me…And Zwei put the knife down! You are only allowed it to when it comes to important matters!

Z: Kay! (throws the knife in the direction of Siegfried. The blond quickly dodges it)

S: Why?! I said put it down.

Z: Yeah, I did.

S: That´s not called `putting it down`

Z: Is that so…

V: He is angry cause you aren´t resting, boss.

S: I see that he is angry but just because I am forty doesn´t mean I need rest! And stop calling me like that!

V: Tch! He noticed.

S: Oh really?! I did?!

Z: Whatever you need rest!

S: Why? I am fine! Blurgh! (coughing blood)

Z&V: BOSS!

S: Stop it! Aren`t you giving me no rest!

T: Then we should call him with another name. How about Lord?

(The three turn, detecting Tira sitting on the window sill.)

S: Why…

T: Why what? Why Tira break in or why Lord?

S:…

V:From boss reaction…It was a no.

T: Awww

V: So since we are still at it… How about Aniki?

Z: We are not the Yakuza or some kind of mafia. And shouldn´t we take care of Sieg?

V: But Mitsuguri is one and has scars!

Z: Just because somebody has scars doesn´t mean he is one.

T: Then Tira has a question. (saying it while raising her hand) The blondie is weird, shouldn´t he actually have more scars since in one of the fights with Lord, he got severely injured?

Z: What should be weird about him beside the fact that the designers of this game are too lazy to make the scars since he is always wearing a full body suit… and being a dense person.

S: Why do you make it sound so bad? Is being dense so horrible for you?

V: Yeah and that is the reason why you died in Soul Calibur V.

Z: I didn´t die, I just fell from the cliff…

V: Yeah everybody who fell from the cliff survives….

T: Well the blondy almost got torn apart and is still here. Then why can´t the doggy?

V: That´s an argument…

Z: … (looking around)

V: What´s wrong?

T: So we finally come to the topic of Tira…

Z: Where is Siegfried?

V: Well he was sitting there, complaining…(she looks at the sofa, not finding the older man)

…He is gone!

T:…

Z:Siegfried! Siegfried! Where are you?! (searches through the apartment)

V: Did you find him?

Z: (comes back) No, maybe he went outside.

V: I never knew he was good in escaping.

Z: Yeah that would be weird…

(A few minutes silent)

T: Maybe he is hiding? (suddenly slapping herself) How the hell can a middle-aged man be good in hiding!?

Z: Is she alright?

V: Don´t underestimate an old man, clown with boobs!

Z:…

T: What? Is that my new nickname? From all insulting nicknames, you call me a clown with boobs.

Z: Does that now become a discussion about Tira´s nickname… Something dropping on me…Blood?!

V: You look like a clown all pale and full of makeup…and boooobs.

Z: Hey I found Siegfried! He is holding himself in the ceiling! Sieg, come down! That´s not very healthy what you are doing.

T: Why did you stretched the word boobs. Are you telling me that you like boobs. Should I take it in consideration that you like my boobs. You are saying that you want to touch my boobs!

V: Not really… You aren´t my type.

T: …

(Siegfried comes back on the ground, guided by Zwei to the sofa)

Z: You aren´t in the right state to do that!

S:Shut up! Leave me alone! I am better dead than alive!

V: Oh no, seems like boss has his suicide thoughts again…

S: I heard that!

T: Awww where I thought, he would be calmer and now he turned into that stupid person…

V: You mean where he didn´t forgive himself and almost dies in every ending in Soul Calibur IV?

T: Yeah that one! Where did you know?

V: Hilde told me about her husband. He always complained about how scary he was… The one you actually should call the wife.

Z: Oh that guy who always runs off when he sees Sieg!

T: like everybody else…

S: Come on. I´m not that scary…

(everyone else become quiet)

T&V&Z:…

S: …why ?

V: Don´t be mad, it´s your charm point, boss.

S:…

V: There aren´t many people who are dense and simple.

S: Viola, I know you are a woman. But can I hit you?

V:Boss, do you want to know why you are dense?

S: I don´t get it. Which part makes me dense? So tell me!

V:… Do you actually know what an S is?

S: Wait, what does it have to do with everything. Weren´t you going to tell me which part of me is dense?

V: Boss, answer my question.

S:So what if I don´t…(suddenly breaks down)

T: Should we now panic?

V:No…Zwei what did you do?

Z: I sedated him…

V: Why?

Z: You were telling him too much…

T: You have a problem.


End file.
